


【瓜萨内】Contact

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: Relationship:Pep Guadiola/Leroy Sane分级：nc17Warning：*双性*极度雷*重度OOC*内容可能引起严重不适





	【瓜萨内】Contact

黑色的悍马停在风雪中，只可惜曼彻斯特的雨夹雪并不能堆起多少积雪，只能在引擎盖上留下半融的雪块。

雨雪混成一团柔和的雾，蒙蒙的，让人看不清。瓜迪奥拉把手机关闭电源塞进大衣口袋里，迈步朝着悍马的方向走过去，积雪被他擦得锃亮的皮鞋踩出清脆的嘎吱声，一路过去伴随着轻响。

悍马车窗全部贴上了防窥膜，从外面看去只有反射的人影，但何塞普知道里面有什么在等待着他。一份精心准备的礼物，他美好的巧克力蛋糕。

西班牙人拉开车后门钻进去的同时反手从里面把车门反锁，萨内将目光从手机屏幕上移到刚上车的主教练身上，男人肩头仍有落雪，带着满身冬雪的气息，他朝对方笑笑，乖乖地把手机放到驾驶座后面的收纳袋里去。

年轻的德国男孩有些兴奋，他手指交缠，互相摩擦着：“教练。”

瓜迪奥拉脱下身上的大衣丢到驾驶座去，露出里面整整齐齐的衬衫毛衣，他随意地坐在一旁，用眼神打量男孩羽绒服下露出来的光洁小腿。

作为曼城的主教练，何塞普对面前的球员了解得相当透彻，他了解男孩奔跑的姿势，了解对方射门时身体抻出的弧度，这其中也包括了男孩在床上的样子。

他们不是第一次逾越界线，像这样在车里“偷情”。

瓜迪奥拉轻轻地一抬手，萨内立刻明白了他的用意，训练后他仍穿着训练服，甚至还没有冲澡就来到车里赴约，他同样明白西班牙人的欲求，在暖气充足的车子里脱得只剩下薄薄的球裤和球袜。

何塞普道：“过来吧。”

前面的车窗已经用遮光板挡好，后面的窗户使用的都是单面玻璃，不会有被窥视发现的可能性，但从车子里面依旧能看到外面的风景，萨内很不习惯，却不得不接受在车上做爱的要求。

萨内棕色的皮肤在床上总是让人产生许多的遐想，深肤色太过色情。

德国男孩凑过去贴近男人坐着，瓜迪奥拉捉着他的一只脚，细细地隔着球袜揉捏他的脚趾和脚掌。他的手掌很凉，即使不直接摸上去萨内也能感觉到那股凉意，何塞普笑笑，从上面把雪白的球袜脱下来，手指很轻地捏住他的脚趾。萨内怕痒，脚往后躲闪，瓜迪奥拉出声制止了他的动作，手掌稳稳地捉住他的脚掌。

“嘘。”瓜迪奥拉轻轻地发出一声嘘声，眼神在德国男孩身上游走。萨内的皮肤细腻，看上去很吸引人，瓜迪奥拉伸手拧了一把他的乳首，这一下的力气有点重，勒鲁瓦吃痛地发出“嘶”声，立刻又噤声不再说话，男人不爱他在前戏时发出多余的声音。

何塞普改用大拇指画着圈揉过挺立的乳尖，用大拇指修剪整齐的指甲来回刺激充血的那点，萨内的呼吸声一下子变得沉重起来，在寂静的车子里尤为明显。

瓜迪奥拉握着萨内的脚踝，一手解开自己的西装裤，一时间车子里只有衣料摩擦和金属拉链滑动的响声，让人想到了很多情色画面。他带着对方微微凹陷的脚掌按上半勃起的性器，德国男孩的脚踝很细，细腻的棕色皮肤下能摸到活动的筋骨，男人每次带动他的脚时都可以感觉到那纤细的骨架是多么的美好。

男孩抬起一边手臂半掩着嘴巴，他的脸涨得通红，大而圆的眼睛定定地看着教练的一举一动。

西班牙人扶起自己的性器摩擦对方的脚趾，萨内明白他的用意，脚趾使上力气取悦男人，他的脚趾尽力分开去蹭滑性器的冠状沟，分泌出来的前液沾湿了男孩的脚掌，半透明的体液沾在棕色的皮肤上，宛如巧克力蛋糕表面装饰用的玉米糖浆。他的男孩，他的巧克力甜心。

萨内断断续续的喊声在手臂遮掩下传出来：“何塞普……”

瓜迪奥拉拽着他的腿把人拉到车座的一边，抬起德国人的双腿让人躺倒在皮质座椅上，萨内侧过脸，鼻间闻到皮革特有的味道。

男人放过他的脚掌，继而将他的双腿合拢抬起、悬空他的臀部，从前座捞过一个座枕垫在下面，这个举动的性暗示含义太强，萨内有些害羞地躲开了瓜迪奥拉的目光。即使已经做过多次，即使甘愿成为雌伏在他身下的一员，但每次前戏时萨内都会感到非常害羞。

裤子被一把褪到底，还没有经过多少挑逗萨内已经起了反应，身下的花穴和后穴都湿漉漉的，性器也硬起来贴着肚皮，顶端渗出来的前液全蹭在他紧实的小腹处。这幅样子太过色情，青涩的模样，修长结实的躯体。男孩被情欲唤醒身体深处的一点点快感，像有人用羽毛若有若无地扫着他的心脏，酥麻难耐。

看见他身下湿得大腿上都是体液水迹，瓜迪奥拉在内心笑笑，表面上没做出太多的表情。

他用手指撬开萨内的嘴唇牙关，用手指压着他的舌根尽量往里顶，将人刺激的快吐出来时又猛地撤出来，两根手指夹着软滑的舌头搅弄亵玩，咽不下的唾液沾满了曼城主教的手指、顺着萨内嘴角往下淌出来，滴到车座上，幸好皮质的车座清理起来很方便，萨内也不去在意脸上、座位上滑腻腻的唾液，专注于对方在自己身上施展的爱抚。

湿淋淋的、满是唾液的手指上下摩挲着外面的阴唇，时不时按压一下，每次男人这样做萨内喉咙里都回发出含糊的声响。手指顺着不停往外流水的花穴一下塞进去两根手指，他的手指并排着，只插进去了一个指节就停下来，来回用那里摩擦外面的阴唇和最浅处的敏感带。

瓜迪奥拉用手指抵着最外面的甬道摩擦旋转：“叫出来。”

这不是请求，而是命令。

萨内听到这个只能拿开自己的手，随着男人手上的动作发出呻吟：“嗯——唔，何塞普。”

瓜迪奥拉稳定地推进剩下的指节，他不时停下左右晃动手指，直到萨内完全把他的手指吃进去，夸赞道：“很好。”

身上的男人除了裤子解开露出性器以外衣冠整齐，而德国人却只剩下一边脚的球袜——似乎让球员穿着球袜接受他的侵犯是瓜迪奥拉的一种性癖好——身下还软软地含着曼城主教的手指，甬道收紧、吞吐着体内的异物。

第三根手指进入时似乎已经没有了什么扩张的必要，男孩已经完全准备好、花穴也湿透了，祈求着男人能满足他更多。瓜迪奥拉抽出所有的手指用沾着体液的指尖拧捏萨内两边的乳尖，套弄他勃起的性器。

西班牙人专注地做这些事的同时把自己的性器送进了德国男孩的花穴里，他毫不怜惜对方，无情地推到最里面直到他的阴囊都碰到了男孩的阴唇，他抬动腰部挪了挪位置，萨内没收敛住自己的呻吟声。

“何塞普，何塞普……好舒服、嗯……”他发出甜蜜的叫床声，修长的大腿夹紧了瓜迪奥拉的腰部，环在他腰间好让曼城主教进入得更深。

他满足的样子完全和平时的萨内不同，巧克力色皮肤的男孩被白人粗大的阴茎进入，光是色彩的对比就是床上最美的光景之一。

粉嫩的花穴紧紧地吮着男人粗热的性器，萨内抬起手臂去抓瓜迪奥拉的手臂，却只能揪住他的毛衣袖子，像溺水之人抓住最后一根稻草一样抓得死紧。

男人用力地动了起来，他前后摆动腰胯，自己每次都能抽出最多、进入最深。萨内侧过头发出带呜咽的呻吟声，内部收紧了更多吸着男人的阴茎。

含住性器的花穴太过饱胀，每次腰胯拍打都让里面渗出更多的蜜液，和教练的性爱总是他体感最舒服的一种，他无法控制自己、也无法停止这样的关系。

瓜迪奥拉双手掐住萨内精瘦的腰部往自己的方向拉，男孩的身体太会伺候他，连同他嗓子眼里发出的呜咽都恰到好处，无论是场上还是床上，萨内都是他珍爱的球员之一。

肉体拍打的声音越来越大声，西班牙人也忍不住泄出几下粗喘，他插到最底却不抽出，胯部贴着男孩的花穴打圈磨动着，数十下之后才射在了男孩的花穴里，把精液留在了里面。

萨内软软地哼出声：“射进去了。”

瓜迪奥拉撑在他身上平复着呼吸，这才退出来，被扩张完全、没有东西堵着的花穴不断地排出过多的精液。黏哒哒的弄得到处都是。

“你在排卵期吗？”瓜迪奥拉从一旁抽了纸巾清洁了自己的下身整理好裤子，又用眼神示意萨内向他显示被内射的花穴。

“……是。”萨内小声地回答。

他用自己的手指蹭着穴口的精液塞进自己体内，又用上力气拉开湿软的花穴穴口，身体里用力着，让更多的精液一股一股排出来，让曼城主教欣赏被内射的身体。

“今天很棒。”瓜迪奥拉在他额头上落下一个吻，不知是指他今天训练的表现还是床上的表现。

或许都有，不过萨内也不在意了。

 

End.

 

 

给二号机的腿肉，萨内弟弟腿真棒

By：一号机


End file.
